Iggy and Max
by ActonBlack
Summary: Max has been in a coma, Ella broke Iggy's heart, and it's been twenty years! Miggy, Eggy, and Fax.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Slowly I sat up in bed yawning, pulled the blankets off, and stood up. Listening to Max's breathing I walked over to her bed. "Max, wake up Max." Lightly I moved a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Mm, what is it Iggy?" she mumbled, a small smile flashed across my face.

"Max get out of bed." I growled pulling the blankets off her.

"No…" she whined pulling at them.

"I'll bake you cookies later!" I teased

She shot upright in bed, "Okay!" I laughed.

"Come one I'm gonna make breakfast, you should help me get the table set." I stood up.

"Race ya to the kitchen!" she called as she ran out the door. We raced through the house, and made it to the door at the same time. We pushed and shoved each other until Max tripped me and sent me falling backwards. Luckily, I had ahold of Max's arm and she landed on top of me laughing her lungs out.

We get quiet and by her breathing I can tell she's leaning over my face. She sits up and by the silence I know she's thinking, about him _it's always_ about him.

"I'm sorry" I murmur attempting to crawl out from underneath her. She stands up and drags herself to set the table. I start breakfast; eggs and bacon.

The oil in the pan sizzling I pull the bacon out with my tongs and set it on the paper towel that is resting on the plate. I put the massive amount of scrambled eggs in a bowl. Max's hand went straight for the bacon. I slapped it away, and while I was laughing, she pouted.

"Bad Maxie" I teased.

"But Igs I'm hungry" she whined.

"Wait they're hot, burn Maxie's fingers" I taunted.

"Owie" she said in an, I'm Angel at age 3 voice.

I laughed and she giggled, I leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Love ya Max"

"Love ya too Igs" she said half not paying attention pouring orange juice for the both of us. Max drank her orange juice as she pulled out the calendar. I winced I had already checked it.

She fell to the floor, "Max!" I dropped to the floor and cradled her in my arms. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I hated that he did this to her. I slowly picked her up and set her on the counter. "Max…."

"Well, you need food so" I started sleep feeding her; I used to do the same when she was in her coma. After her plate was clean I sat her in my lap, half curled up in my chest as I ate my breakfast.

I glanced across the room at the side table. Photos of times when Max was happy, we the flock was happy; Total's wedding, and Max baking cookies with her mom, smiling pictures with love in them. She did this every day so I knew it was going to happen. In exactly a day we'll leave for the U.S. and the cliff.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Mornin Sunshine" I said kissing Max's forehead.

"Mmmm stop it Igs" she groaned rolling over.

"But Maxie today we get to go somewheres" I sounded like a three year old.

"Fine" she moans and gets up.

"Breakfast's done downstairs. The backpacks are on the couch." She nods at my directions and stretches removing her shirt to get dressed.

I leave the room and hide her calendar; none of that today. "Max! Come on!" She trudged down the stairs. When she reached the kitchen she almost swallowed her plate whole. I laughed and laced up my combat boots.

"Hey Igs?" Max asked.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going?" she asks adjusting her new pair of sunglasses.

"Secret" I mutter.

I grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her outside. We were greeted by frigid artic air. Max shivered and clutched onto her jacket for warmth.

I stretched out my wings carefully unfolding them, as Max did the same. "Ready to get out of this cold?" I ask her.

"Definitely!" She shouted over the wind. She jumped and in one swift movement she was in the air.

"Head towards South America! We will stay there for lunch!" I shouted to her.

"Yes Sir Igs!" she laughed while doing flips and spirals in the air. I smiled feeling the wind run through my feathers. Then, I began having livid flash backs.

* * *

><p>"Max get out of bed" I whispered to her unconscious body underneath tear stained sheets.<p>

No answer, Dylan stared down at her. He had it in his head that soon she would be a corpse. He knew it was his fault I'd told him it over and over.

"Goodbye Maximum." He whispered and lept through the window.

* * *

><p>The scene flickers and changes; the flock and Ella are on the couch watching T.V. The female broadcaster spoke the words that made everyone burst into tears of joy. "Last night, scientist Jeb Batchler was killed. The major corporation Itex fell an hour after his death. It seems without their leader Itex had become a jumbled mess." Gazzy jumped up and started dancing. "In regards to this, the global warming theory was revealed to be a hoax. It was mearly a plan to make millions of dollars for Itex. This multi-million dollar scam has ended with Jeb and his place of work; Itex."<p>

"Oh jeez…." Muttered Ella. I pulled her closer my tears falling silently.

"Dylan Martinez and Fang Wilder have successfully stopped the apocalypse planned by Itex. Although a tragic incident led to a death of one of the pair." My stomach knotted up and everyone fell silent. "Dylan Martinez had a final request that his 'flock' get away from Arizona; back to you Fred." I jumped up.

"Pack up! Everyone one bag each, you too Ella. Mrs. Martinez start the car! Bring money we aren't coming back!"

"Angel text Total and Akila, location Florida southernmost east shore"

"Right" she nodded vigerously typing on her phone.

"Nudge get Max's bag" she ran upstairs without another word.

"Gaz, project #10 load it up!"

"Yes Sir!" he fake saluted and ran to our room.

"Ella! Get to your mom! Meet us in Florida!" bravely I took her into my arms and planted a quick kiss on her lips. She smiled, even blushed a little, and then ran outside.

"Is everyone ready?" I called I got all yes's" I sprinted up the stairs wrapped Max in her sheets and picked her up.

"Up!" I screamed as I started to see helicopters in the distance.

Then the scene changed.

* * *

><p>"Ig's…" Ella looked into my eyes. I had my arms around her waist. I remember what I had been thinking, 'her scent is intoxicating I bet she is beautiful too. No I know she's beautiful.'<p>

"Yes sweetie?" I asked into her neck, her hair so soft.

"I don't, I don't" she stuttered and her hands shot to her neck half ripping off the small necklace; the charm resembled a small flame. She shoved it in my hand and walked in the other direction. "You love my sister more and she's in a coma!" she screeched.

I fell to my knees, gripping the small necklace, and sobbing. 'So this is how Max felt. No, at least I could see Ella again, and she didn't keep me waiting for a true answer. Max's pain was ten times worse.'

The Scene Changed

* * *

><p>Gazzy, was on one knee in front of Nudge; you looked a mix of shear surprise and happiness.<p>

The Scene Changed One Last Time

* * *

><p>The scene had changed to the day Max had woken up. 17 years later she finally woke up. She didn't remember anything before she fell in love with Fang. But when she looked at a date, her mind froze up and she would black out for hours.<p>

"M-max?" I asked as she opened her eyes.

"Hey Igs" I could feel her eyes studying me, I looked two years older than when she last saw me.

"Max" I tried so hard not to break down and cry right there. Without thinking I took her right hand and squeezed it.

"Igs? How long was I asleep? A week?" I shook my head.

"17 years" I croaked, tears welling up in my eyes.

"17" she whispered while wiping the tears off my face.

"Yes Max, b-b-but now y-you're a-awake!" before I had known what I was doing I pressed my face in her hand; crying my eyes out.

Then I get shocked back to reality.

* * *

><p>Max is like a 14 year old again. Flying around in circles; enjoying her wings. The coast was in sight, I landed softly quickly folding in my wings. Max stumbled as she landed, I stopped her from falling, and laughed.<p>

"Outta practice here Igs" she giggled.

"You'll get back into the swing of things." I winked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I pulled out a few sandwiches and two cups for the soup. The soup was still warm inside the thermos I had packed. Max set out the blanket, as I poured her soup into a cup. I yawned and started to eat as Max sat next to me. She gulped her soup down and instantly asked for more.

I laughed, no matter what I always knew Max would appreciate my cooking. I re-filled her soup cup and gave her a smile. After I had finished I laid down on my back and yawned. Max lay down next to me watching the clouds roll by.

"I missed 17 years of this" she mumbled. I sat up and looked at her. She looked older now, 16?

"I know. We'll make up the time" I assured.

"Thanks Igs." I nodded.

* * *

><p>I walked up the sand carrying Max. I was exhausted, thank god Nudge was home. "Iggy!" Nudge and Gazzy yelled from the porch. I laid Max down on the proch swing and was immediately hugged by the newlyweds.<p>

"20 years?" Gazzy asked.

"Tomorrow, yes." I nodded.

"Good luck with that. How long you staying?" he asked with a sudden dark glint in his eyes.

"An hour, maybe less." I looked at him. He was taller now, and he looked older. He was about 29 but he stopped ageing like Max and I had at age 16.

He nodded and went back inside, Gazzy hadn't been the same since Angel disappeared. She disappeared on the flight to Florida, on purpose no doubt.

I looked down at Max her hair was everywhere, and she was breathing quiet. I shook her lightly, "Max, wake up." She opened her brown eyes, yawning and stretched. "Time to go?" she rubbed her eyes questioning me.

I shook my head, "No."

"Why'd you wake me up then?"

"This is Gazzy and Nudge's house." Almost as if on cue; Nudge and Gazzy walked out.

She stared at them; Nudge went into a flurry of words. So fast to make up for 20 years she couldn't hear them.

"Nudge, calm down honey" Gazzy told Nudge before kissing her forehead. Max's eyes went wide, Gazzy merely held up his left hand. On his ring finger was silver gold wedding band; Max smiled.

"Congrats!" she gave Nudge a hug.

"Thanks Max!" Nudge yelped out smiling.

I looked down at my watch, "Max time to go" she nodded and hugged them both one more time.

I stood up and placed a hand on Gazzy's shoulder "Stay safe little brother." I smiled at him and he nodded. As I pulled him into a huge hug I could feel his breathing quicken hitching to stop from sobs.

I let go and looked at Max, "ready?" she nodded as I took off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I looked at Max as she flew she was spiraling around; doing cartwheels, and then a backflip. "Max stop you're going to hurt yourself."

"I know-"she stopped after a loud snap. She had been in mid-cartwheel; and now she was falling.

"Max!" I dropped below her and caught her. "Gee you're a handful Maxie" she was crying in pain.

"I-Ig-s" she cried.

"Sh…. Maxie" I hushed her. I landed in a clearing in the woods and proceeded to wrap her wing up. She cried out when I snapped her wing back into place.

"Fold your wings in Max" I told her. She nodded and did what she was told clearly in pain.

"Good." I took her shirt off, another occasion where being blind sucks. I bound her wings to her back with the tape; special flagging tape that only sticks to itself.

I smiled at her and dug a few painkillers out. "Take these" I gave her two and my canteen.

In one gulp she swallowed them. I picked her up in my arms, and she rested her head in my chest. In seconds she was asleep; I emitted a low chuckle and softly took off.

I flew gently avoiding running into clouds seeing how I didn't need a good soaking right about now. I looked over the landscape recognizing things from my childhood-teenage flights. We were flying over the Mississippi river; I watched the waves roll over the banks.

We landed about 3 miles from the cliff in an alleyway behind a restaurant. I folded my wings in as I laid Max more comfortably in my arms. I hear a few sets of footsteps behind us. I turned my head slightly.

"Care to share?" a voice asked.

"That girl looks f-ine" a deep voice emphasized the 'f' in fine.

"Ah hell, the kids blind as a bat" I growled at those words. I hugged Max closer to me.

"Back off!" I threatened. My hearing tuned in; 3 men bigger than me. I shot a punch at the leader's nose.

"You're such a mouth breather" I laughed. With that I walked out of the alleyway and into the restaurant.

I leaned down and kissed max's forehead, "Maxie, wake up." She woke up, ate, and proceeded to fall right back to sleep.

I landed on the cliff at exactly 5 am. I sat on the edge, Max's head in my lap. We waited, watching the clouds. She saw pictures in the cloud and pointed them out to me. I could see them because of the white.

"Hey Igs I'm tired" I nodded.

"Take a nap then" I whispered in her ear.

"Okay.." and she was out like a light.

A few minutes passed as I watched the clouds. A black one flew in real close, and I was horribly confused. I was in front of a white one so I could see it.

As it came closer it became more defined and took shape. It was almost diving toward the cliff. I wrapped my arm protectively around Max as a precaution.

"Iggy!" the cloud shouted. My eyes grew wide, my jaw dropped it was Fang.

I couldn't believe it, my last chance to be with Max was gone. "Fang" I whispered.

Lightly he landed on the cliff next to Max and me. I whispered silent goodbyes to Max as I lightly set her on the ground. I stood up shaking, not sure what I was shaking for.

"Iggy?" he questioned; joy slowly fading from his eyes.

"Max" I started intending to tell him all about the pain he had caused. "Was in a coma form17 years, starting the day after you left. Her father sent men to kill us." His eyes grew wide in horror.

_"Angel _disappeared directly after _you _saved the world." He looked as if he'd already known that.

"Ang, has been living with me" this is what threw me over the edge, yet I stay quiet wanting to finish.

"Gasman, married Nudge. They're both still devastated from Angel's disappearance." I said sharply. I eyed him when a cloud passed behind him; he looked exactly as he had when he had left. Except now, there was a more confident and cocky aura around him.

"Max woke up 3 years ago with amnesia from her father's attackers. Whenever she is reminded of you, it triggers these horrid, visions in her head. It leaves her either unconscious or screaming for days." He looked petrified. I was using hand gestures, and I was almost in tears.

"You are the reason this beautiful girl is always in pain!" I screamed at him.

"No," he whispered, "No!"

"Ask her yourself" I walked over to Max and lifted her into my arms carrying her bridal style. I look down at her; peacefully sleeping. "Max sweetie wake up" I could tell my nickname's for her caused Fang a great deal of pain; 'Ha serves him right.'

"Igs why is it so cold?" she mumbles eyes squeezed hurt as she snuggles my chest.

"Maxie, somebodies here to see you." I whisper to her; lightly her eyes flicker open.

"Who, is it Ang?" I wince.

"No, Ang isn't here but she's okay" I said glad that I was sure this time.

"Who is it then?" she asks playing with my hair like a three year old.

"Use your eyes" I turned around so she could see him

"F-F-F-F-F-Fang" she stutters.

"Max?" he whispered.

"No! This is a dream! It can't be real!" she screamed burying her face in my chest. I looked at Fang my eyes daggers. I may not be able to see him properly but I can still make expressions with my eyes.

"Max, open your eyes it's been twenty years." She looked petrified but did as she was told.

"Fang?" she asked. He quietly nodded and took a step forward. I planted a protective kiss on her forehead.

"Goodbye Max" I whispered under my breath as Fang took her from my arms.

I took a step back and fell on my back. I felt like I was dying my only reason to live was gone; just like Ella.

I heard a loud crack and a thump right after it. Max was crying, sobbing so hard she was hiccupping. "Max?" I asked feeling around trying to find her.

"Fang's married, he has kids, he doesn't want me." She whispered over and over again. 'He has kids?' my thoughts hissed. A million words were running through my mind. 'That bastard!' My mind screamed.

"Max hold on" I whispered to her as I kissed her forehead. I shot into the air tackling Fang back to the cliff.

"Bastard!" I screamed. "She never touched anyone else!" She's never experience any love of any sort other than from me since you left!" I was throwing punches at her face. "She waited for you! While I was doomed to rot alone by myself!" by that phrase I was crying.

"Wh-hat a-a-abou-ut Ella?" he managed.

"She left me because of Max, I loved Max more!" I continued beating the crap out of him. When I was done I whispered to his barely conscious form. "Tell Ang to visit Gazzy he thinks his little sisters dead." I ran over to Max, picked her up, and flew home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Max, wake up" I whispered she wakes up, but barely.

"Iggy, I- I-" she starts but I hush her.

"Do you remember anything?" I ask.

"Yea…" she mumbles a stray tear creeping down her rosy cheeks.

"Max?" I kiss her forehead gently wiping the stray tear away.

"Iggy…" she pulls me into the bed next to her and covers us up.

"Cold?" I ask, she nods and shivers. I wrap my arms around her tight while covering her up with the blanket better. "Max, you know…" I trail off she looks up at me with her delicate brown eyes.

"Igs?" she asks.

"Max, I-I" I whisper.

"I love you too Ig." She cuddles my chest. My heart rate quickens, she just told me she loved me. I can't think straight! Pull yourself together Ig!

I hold her closer, " I love you so much Max." I start to cry right there.

Slowly, she wipes away my tears. "I'm sorry Max, I-" I start but she shushes me. What happened next made me lose my mind. She reached up; gathering my shirt in her hands and hauling me down towards her. Gently like the touch of a newborn, she kissed me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Maxie, what do you want for breakfast?" I ask her.

"Eggs, and pancakes?" she asks if I want them too.

"Fine with me" I get out the ingredients and start cooking. She was addressing wedding invitations at the table. We decided to have it here in Antarctica, Max wearing a white dress, and everything be white so I could see. I was excited to see Max's face for the first time.

* * *

><p>I stood at the end of the carpet freezing my butt off. Until I see her, my Max. Marrying me, not Fang, me. I see her blonde locks rolling down her shoulders and I can barely contain myself. I want to run to her, touch her, see her beautiful face.<p>

* * *

><p>"Max!" I screamed from the bathroom. I had woken up in a haze. I walked into the bathroom and opened my eyes.<p>

What did I see? My own face in the mirror; I could see. We sat in there for hours crying tears of joy.

* * *

><p>Max was pacing I was pulling my hair out. 'If Max really is pregnant I'll be so happy!' I thought. 'I get to see-'a loud alarm clock went off. Max and I raced to the test. A + was visible, and we both burst into tears.<p>

* * *

><p>"Iggy I'm going to kill you!" Max screamed.<p>

"I know Maxie.." I whispered gritting my teeth to ignore the pain of her nails digging in my skin.

Then I heard nurse shout, "My lord!" and a baby cry. I look at our baby; a baby girl with milk white wings.

They wrapped her in a pink blanket and set her in Max's arms. Her eyes lit up and she began to look very sleepy. "My baby Angel" she whispered and passed out. I took Angel from her and looked my little girl straight in the eyes.

"You will not be like your aunt" I get a tilt of the head in response.

* * *

><p>Angel walked into the kitchen rubbing her eyes, blonde curls draping her shoulders. She looked up at me with bright blue eyes and asked, "Daddy breakfast time?" her quiet voice; soft like mine.<p>

"Yes Angel" I smile at her "take your spot next to mommy."

She wiggles into the chair next to Max; she's face deep in writing a book; about the flock, and us.

"Aha Daddy! Mommy is sleeping again!" she giggled, I look over and she is indeed asleep.

"She's tired squirt." I smile softly at her.

She starts eating as soon as I set her plate in front of her. 'Heh, her mother's appetite, but my quietness.'

"Maxie wake up" no response. "Food." She sits straight up, I hand her the plate; and down the shoot it goes. She proceeds to go back to snoring away. Angel giggles between bites.


End file.
